


Coffee Cup

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Patron!Harry, barista!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Harry grabs a cup and makes a fool of himself.





	Coffee Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeHopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/gifts).



 

 

 

It was embarrassing to say the least. After all he had been through – growing up with his horrible aunt and uncle, the bullies at school, almost dying in the forest at the hands of a madman who was fixated on him for some reason – it was embarrassing that coffee would be his downfall. **  
**

Well, not coffee, exactly, but the barista. The handsome, secretive-looking man behind the counter who took his coffee order every day with his small smirk and gazing eyes.

‘Draco’ his name tag said, and Harry looked at it again as if he hadn’t memorized every line of that name, every small detail of his face. The way his grey eyes twinkled when Harry said, “coffee, black, two sugars.”

_It’s ridiculous_ , Harry thought to himself again, for the fourth morning in a row. Four mornings since he first stumbled into the coffee shop with its wrought-iron lights and planked ceiling. Lights that made his hair glow yellow, like the rays of sunlight that peaked over the horizon.

He had tried to say something, a joke, anything to make him seem oh so cool on that first morning, but all he’d ended up saying was “black coffee, like my soul.”

_Cool, not edgy_ , he panicked and that was how he had ended up with ‘two sugars’. He didn’t even like the drink. Coffee was too bitter; he much preferred tea, but once he’d said it, he couldn’t go back.

So he’d ordered the same thing the next day as well. And the day after that.

And today, Draco spotted him in line, and as Harry saw that small smirk, his heart started beating rapidly in his chest, and he licked his lips, already tasting the dark liquid on his tongue.

He couldn’t draw his eyes away from him, even as patrons walked past and he moved up the line. Even as the barista tended to other customers, mixing drinks, steam filling up his face as he poured. Finally, Harry was at the front of the line, trying to seem calm, collected as he approached the counter.

“Harry?”

“Draco,” Harry answered, and then blushed rapidly. “It’s, erm, on your nametag.”

_And on the tip of my tongue when I wanked last night._

Harry watched as Draco bit his lip and let his eyes wander down Harry’s frame. It made him feel excited, wanted, in a way he hadn’t felt for a while. Maybe, could it be possible that this gorgeous man wanted to -

“Black coffee, two sugars?” Draco interrupted his thoughts and held out his hand for payment. “Two quid.”

Harry placed the coins in Draco’s outstretched hand.

“Love you,” he said.

And then he paused.

And his world crashed down around him.

LOVE YOU? The voice in his head screamed over and over again.

Had he really just said that, instead of thank you?

Maybe Draco didn’t hear.

The tiny blush on Draco’s pale cheeks told Harry all he needed to know.

_Fuck._

His life was ruined. He could never go back to this place. He could never look Draco in the face. He’d just have to get his coffee, erm, tea from the shops, never leave his flat again.

_Yes,_  he thought.  _That’s exactly what I’ll do_.

Harry turned, ready to flee, not even willing to wait for his disgusting drink from the horrible coffee shop that had now ruined his chances with their perfect barista.

And then he heard his name, called out, breaking through the noise of the morning chatter and machines and steam filling up a cappuccino, and there he was.

Draco, holding out his cup, thin black ink carved into the side.

_**Harry, call me. 07555 555 555** _

He took a sip of coffee and smiled. It was the best thing he had tasted all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @RuArcher for the beta-ness! Based off my real experience with my barista. She did not give me her number.


End file.
